The Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy ep2
by Hybrid Demon of Dreams
Summary: They're not aliens. They're not astronauts. And they're not from our world. They are..."Fairies"! {Episode 2: Welcome to Deltrella Academy}
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Deltrella Academy

(perviously on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy; Novia just encountered a terrifying monster martian, and met 9 fairies. She befriended them, and traveled with them to the planet of Vantaillas. Meanwhile, a evil group of witches and wizards, known as The Black Trix, plots revenge on the fairies for the destuction of their monster. But Novia unknowingly won the fight with her new powers, and save her new friends. But the Black Trix are far from finished.)

It was a heavenly day on the planet of Vantaillas. And Novia and her friends were in their suite, packing up all of their things as they get ready to Deltrella academy.

"I can't wait to see what the school looks like." says Novia as she packs her princess dress in her suitcase.

"Believe it, Novia." says Leela. "You'll love that school. I promise."

Sherris and Beautrice came knocking on the door.

"Hey girls! Are you all set?" Sherris says.

"Oh! Yes we are." says Novia, all ready to go. "I got all of my things. I ready to go."

"Well hurry up then. Don't keep Hictor waiting." said Beautrice as she heads out to the hover van.

As they all got outside, putting their things in the trunk, Sherris and Janus were struggling with their baggage. Kartanna shook her head.

"Really, you two?!" exclaimed Kartanna. "Do you really need to carry all of that stuff with us?"

"What? I love my clothes." said Janus.

"And shoes!" said Sherris.

Brunknox laughed at them.

"Here. Let me help." says Brunknox as he went over there to help the girls with their baggages. He lefted all of them up with one arm, and he carries them to the hover van.

"Wow, isn't it nice to have such a strong fairy in our group, carrying our things?" says Sherris, being all bubbly.

"Yeah." Janus says.

Kartanna rolls her eyes, sarcasticly.

"Carefull. No falling in love with our best friends." says Kartanna.

"We weren't hitting on him! Ewwww!" both Sherris and Janus says in unison.

"He's just a friend." said Janus as she turns to Brunknox. "With muscles."

"Eh, girls." said Zieque as he got into the van.

As everyone got into the van, Hictor began to start up the engines.

"Everyone settled in tightly?" Hictor said.

"Yep. We're all set." said Aaron.

"Then here we go!" said Hictor as he drives the hover van away.

Novia was amazed as Hictor drives the hover van pretty well.

"I never knew he was a good driver." said Novia.

"Oh he was. And a good pilot too." said Brunknox. "Without him, what will we do?"

"Yeah, he is such a nerd." said Zieque, whispering to Novia, thinking that Hictor won't hear him.

"I heard that, Zieque!" shouted Hictor.

"Yeah, he is." Aaron says to Zieque. "But he knows stuff we don't. Same with Kartanna. And he is very skilled as we all are."

"Wow. Cool." said Novia.

As they arrived at the academy, Novia was strucked with amazedment for she has never seen a place such as Deltrella, so huge, and beautiful.

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Novia as she saw the academy. "This place is huge. And remarkably beautiful."

"That is Deltrella academy." said Leela.

"And if you think the outside of it is mesmeroizing enough, wait until you see the inside." said Sherris.

Hictor landed the hover van down at the parking ship area. And they all unload the trunk. Novia looked around her, seeing alot of students there. And even others of different race of species. Leela and Kartanna stood by Novia's side, smiling.

"Welcome to Deltrella academy, girl." said Kartanna.

 **{end of chapter 1}**


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Deltrella Academy

**{chapter 2}**

As the gang enter the school, there was a huge crowd of newcomers, waiting in line. The person checking for names is Mr. Klane. And he is the strictly, scariest staff in the building. As he was checking for the students' names, a random boy was up to face him.

"Name." Mr. Klane demanded sharply.

The young teen was shaking in fear, for he do not know what Mr. Klane is capitable of.

"Uh... Freddy, sir." said the boy, shaking and sweating.

Mr. Klane looked at his list.

"Hmmm. You are in right side of the dorms." said Mr. Klane. "Please go to the second floor, and take a right. Your place is assigned there."

"Yes, sir." says the boy as he heads to his dorm.

Novia looked at Mr. Klane as they all were next after the few students.

"Who is that man?" asked Novia.

"That is Mr. Klane. The big bad meanie of the academy." whispered Sherris. "And boy, he is scary."

"He is scary." said Zieque.

After the students left to their dorms, Novia and her friends were next to approach Mr. Klane. Novia's heart raced like crazy as she looks Mr. Klane in the eyes.

"Name please." Mr. Klane demanded.

Novia took a deep breathe.

"I'm princess Novia from Neongraide." says Novia

Mr. Klane check the list, and Novia's name was not on there.

"My apologies, young lady. But I don't see your name on here." said Mr. Klane. "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait in the office."

"Oh." sighed Novia.

"And as for the rest of you." says Mr. Klane. "You all going to have to wait in the office as well. I don't see your names on the list. Now go."

"Yes, sir." They all said in unison as they all headed to the office.

"Next!" shouts Mr. Klane.

While inside the office, Novia and her friends were waiting by the area for their registery.

"Oh man! Why the long wait? I hate waiting." whines Zieque, tapping his feet.

"Relax, Zieque. It's not gonna kill you." said Beautrice. "It'll only takes minutes to get us assigned here. You'll survive."

"No I can't." whined Zieque. "Waiting feels like years, I tell ya. I'll be old by the time our names are called."

"Really, Zieque?" Kartanna said, rolling her eyes. "The end of the world misfits you're having now?"

Everyone laughed along with her.

"Well atleast we're all in this together, right?" said Novia.

"Yep we are." said Brunknox, folding his strong arms.

This just in, a lady came up to them, and called their names.

"Are you all new here?" asked the lady.

The fairies nodded.

"Well, the head mistress would like to see all ten of you, in her office." said the lady.

"Well its about time." said Janus as she stretches her legs. "We've been sitting here for like hours."

"Really? It doesn't feel like hours to me." said Leela.

"Well, let's go everyone." said Novia as they all headed inside the head's office.

As they all got into the office, a figure of a woman was in her chair, waiting for them.

"Welcome, newcomers." said the woman as she offers them all a seat. "Please take a seat."

Novia and her friends take a seat.

"So there's only the ten of you. Am I right?" asked the head woman.

"Yes, ma'am. There's ten on us." says Leela.

The woman stood up from her chair.

"I am Mrs. Alattayna. The head mistress of Deltrella academy." said the woman. "And I welcome you all to this school."

She sat back down on her chair, and gave the fairies, their dorm room numbers, and the upcoming events.

"Your dorm rooms will be in the third floor, on your right side of the building." said Mrs. Alattayna. "You all will each have a room in one dorm."

"Well that's kool." said Kartanna, humorously. "That way I wouldn't have to share a room with you know who."

Kartanna glares at Zieque.

"Hey!" shouts Zieque. "Don't look at me like that."

Everyone laughed. Mrs. Alattayna passes out the schedules to the fairies.

"You all may go settle in your dorm now." said Mrs. Alattayna. "Oh, and don't forget to come down the auditorium at 5:00 sharp. Do be on time."

"Yes, ma'am." They all said as they all got up, and left the office.

Mrs. Alattayna watches them leave, and knows that they are the ones who are destant to protect the magical galaxy.

"Just as I expected." she thought to herself. "I knew these ten young fairies are destant to fight against all types of dark forces of evil, and maintain the balance of order in the magical galaxy. Peace, hope, change, and for the future itself. When the time comes, I know they'll be ready.

The head mistress turns around in her chair, and looks out through the window.

 **{end of chapter 2}**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome To Deltrella Academy

**{chapter 3}**

Meanwhile, in the abandoned school of Despairia, the Black Trix were furious about Novia defeating them with one power surge. They were all enraged.

"I can't believe this!" shouted Jarz, shooting the pillar with his magic attack in anger. "How can one girl beat us all with one blast?!"

"Ugh! I nearly broke a nail in the fight." Eyna said, looking at her fingernails. "I'll get that brat for that."

"I guess those annoying fairies has got a back-up power girl on their side." said Cyclonus, folding his arms, toughing up.

"Is that girl a fairy or what?" Zenna wondered.

Not a minute later, Katrissa got up from her seat.

"Well the only way to find out, is to attack where it hurts." remarked Katrissa.

"How are we gonna do that, sister Katrissa?" asked Jarz, unaware of her plans.

"Simple. She eventually has something to care about." said Katrissa. "And she now care for these stupid little fairy friends of hers. So this should be a perfect chance to find out what she is, and then we crush her spirit."

"And the fairies?" said Zenna.

"They should be destroyed as well." said Katrissa, putting her hands on her hips. "Piece of cake!"

"I like that." said Eyna.

"We kill two birds with one stone." said Cyclonus.

Meanwhile, at Deltrella academy, Novia and her friends got settled in their own rooms. Novia chose the room next to the window. She began to imagine the life she will have here, compared to her royal home on Neongraide. As she looks out of the window, Zieque knocks on her door.

"Hey, beautiful. You ready?" said Zieque.

"Oh, Zieque. It's you." said Novia, brushing her hair. "Ready for what?"

"The presentation at the auditourium." said Zieque. "Mrs. Alattayna is about the give a speech."

"Oh yeah, that." said Novia as she put hers bags down on the bed. "Is it starting?"

"In three minutes, yeah." remarked Zieque. "The others are already down there. Let's go, Novia."

"Okay. Coming." said Novia.

And then, Novia and Zieque both left the dorms, and headed towards the auditourium. By the time they got to the auditourium, it was crowded with 100 people. But luckily, Novia and Zieque manages to find the others and sat by them, just in time.

"Hey guys!" says Novia.

"What do we missed?" says Zieque.

"You didn't missed anything." said Brunknox. "You both got here right on time."

"They're about to start." said Leela.

Just as everyone got seated, the head mistress, Mrs. Alattayna walked up on stage, and make a few announcements to the newcomers.

"Greetings, newcoming students." Mrs. Alattayna greeted. "Welcome to Deltella academy. A place where all magical being such as yourselves, come from all over the galaxy, just to not only learn about yourselves, but but to learn about the universe itself. And intergalactic battle skills, techniques, spells, and most priority, make you a stronger person than ever. And you have entered planet Vantaillas. A very breathe taking and wonderful planet in the magical galaxy. You may find wonderful things here, but also dangers as well. So I advise to stay away from the valley of Keganites, and also stay away from Despairia university. That is all."

"Now you all may leave now." said Mr. Klane, desbanding the students from the auditourium.

 **{end of chapter 3}**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome To Deltrella Academy

**{chapter 4}**

Just as Novia and her friend walked down the hallway, Novia can't help but wonder what are the keganites. Leela came up to her.

"Hey, you okay, Novia?" asked Leela.

Novia snapped out of it.

"Oh, yes I am." said Novia. "But I gotta ask, what's a keganite?"

"Keganites are beasts who eats fairies. And fairy-related creatures." said Hictor, fiddling with his ancient gadgets. "They lived in volcanic vallies next to the Despairia school."

"And they sure are a pain in the butt." Beautrice remarked.

"But they haven't come here for quitely some time now." said Sherris, flicking her blonde hair. "And I'm happy for that."

"Besides. They wouldn't dare to come here." said Brunknox.

As they walked by, the Black Trix were invisible, hiding in plain sight as they were spying on the fairies.

"Look at them." said Zenna. "Thinking that they're all that. Smiling and acting like nothing gets by them."

"Yeah, it's nosiating." said Eyna, folding her arms.

"But not for long." remarked Cyclonus. "They said that the keganites wouldn't come here to eat them. So how about we prove them wrong."

"Cyclonus, I like the way you think, brother." said Katrissa, grinning wickedly.

They all gathered around.

"Brothers, sisters. Let's bring the keganites to the fairies!" says Katrissa as they all began to conjure a spell to open the portal for the keganites to enter the school grounds.

"Super Vaccums!" the Black Trix all said in unison. "Let the keganites enter Deltrella grounds, and eat those little fairies!"

As the portal opens, the keganites began to enter in numbers. And they are hungry.

"Mmmmm. I smell delicious fairies around here." said one of the keganites. "I having faires for dinner, tonight!"

As the monsters roam the grounds, the Black Trix stood over the balcony of the school, and laughed wickedly. This just in, the entire academy went on high alert, and everyone went to the safest spot of the school while others are in position to fight to defend their school. Mrs. Alattayna led the defense.

"Alright, my senior students. Cover each and every part of the school!" commanded Mrs. Alattayna. "Don't let the keganites get through!"

"Right!" said all the senior students, and they prepare to fight off the keganites.

Inside the academy, Novia and her friends knew that there's something wrong the minute they heard the drill.

"What's happening?" said Novia.

"Trouble." said Aaron.

"C'mon! We have to check it out." said Leela.

They all agreed as they run to the outside balcony. As they got outside of the balcony, they saw the keganites attacking the defense students. There were too many of them, and the students couldn't hold them off any longer.

"Keganites!" shrieked Kartanna.

"What are they doing here at Deltrella?!" Janus shouted in an alerted tone.

"They shouldn't be able to come here." Hictor reassured. "Deltrella has a high level security field."

"Are those... Keganites?" asked Novia, shaking alittle.

"Yes, those are keganites." said Beautrice. "The nastiest beasts in Vantaillas."

"And ugly too." said Zieque.

"Let's transform everyone. Now!" said Brunknox.

They all gathered, except for Novia who still hasn't get in touch with her fairy powers yet.

"Magic Winx! Galaxy!" they all shouted as their transformation began.

"Leela! Fairy of Blue Morphix!" shouts Leela.

"Zieque! Fairy of Sabers and Beams!" shouts Zieque

"Aaron! Fairy of Cyber-Skating!" shouts Aaron.

"Beautrice! Fairy of Ravens and Darkness!" shouts Beautrice.

"Sherris! Fairy of the Sun, Moon, and the Stars!" shouts Sherris

"Brunknox! Fairy of the Godlike Power!" shouts Brunknox.

"Janus! Fairy of Volcanos Of Venus!" shouts Janus.

"Kartanna! Fairy of Alien Technology!" shouts Kartanna.

"Hictor! Fairy of Techno-Sorcery!" shouts Hictor.

Novia feels disappointed and left out for she cannot transform into a fairy yet.

"I'm sorry, guys. But I still don't know how to transform into a fairy." said Novia.

Brunknox puts his hand on Novia's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We got this." says Brunknox. "You just run and hide. We'll fight off these keganites."

"Let's go, fairies!" shouts Aaron as they all headed down to fight.

Novia watch them go and fight the keganites off. While that, the Black Trix finally came out of hiding, and now ambushes Novia.

"Hello, power-brat!" said Eyna.

"All alone?" taunted Cyclonus.

Novia turns around, and faces the Black Trix.

"You guys again?!" shouted Novia as she backs away in fear.

"Sorry for not introduecing ourselves awhile back." said Katrissa, crackling. "We are the Black Trix. The most feared and powerful group of sibling witches and wizards in the magical galaxy."

"What do you want?" Novia asked in fear.

"What do you think, princess?!" Jarz snapped. "To make you pay for our defeat! **Black Nightmare Wave!** "

He attacked Novia, but she dodges his attack and runs of inside the academy.

"Come back here, you twit!" yells Jarz and he and the Black Trix chased after her.

Meanwhile, on the outside grounds, the fairies are helping the other students fight the keganites off.

"Hey, uglies! Take this!" yells Zieque. " **Beam Storm!** "

He hits 4 keganites, and they fell down on the ground.

"Oww!" yells one of the keganites, in pain.

"Scared of the dark, keganites?!" says Beautrice. "Well I've got something you should be afraid of! **Raven's Shadow!** "

She puts a shadow underneath the monsters, and swallow them whole. Seven more keganites surrounded Janus and Leela.

" **Lava Love Arrow!** " yells Janus as she shots down three keganites.

Sherris took down half of the keganites with her attack. But then, she saw Novia running from the Black Trix, whom were chasing her. Sherris knew Novia was in danger.

"Hey guys! Novia's in trouble!" shouts Sherris.

"Brunknox, Hictor, Kartanna! Come with me to save Novia!" shouts Leela as she got done blasting a keganite.

"You guys got these creepy beasts?!" Brunknox shout to Beautrice.

"Yeah! Sure! You guys back up Novia!" shouts Beautrice as she kicks a keganite in the face.

Leela, Brunknox, Hictor, and Kartanna went inside Deltrella, to save Novia.

Meanwhile, Novia was running from the Black Trix, whom was shooting dark magic attacks at her.

"Where you going, pretty bug?!" yells Cyclonus as he shoots a rapid whirlwind at Novia.

Novia was thrown to the wall, cornered by the Black Trix.

"I believe this is the end of the line, fairy." said Katrissa as they all cornered her.

"Yikes!" says Novia, heart racing with fear.

 **{end of chapter 4}**


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome To Deltella Academy

**{the final part}**

As The Black Trix corners Novia, a shoot of blue morphix blasted right at the evil siblings. It was Leela, and Brunknox, Hictor, and Kartanna. Flying by, and landed on the ground. They faced the Black as they got up.

"Hey, you freaky creeps!" says Kartanna. "That was not cool!"

"Leave her alone!" shouts Leela.

The Black Trix face them with rage.

"Come and make us, bugs!" Jarz said, ready to attack.

"That's it!" snapped Brunknox as he cracked his knuckles. "You ugly sorcerrors asked for it! **Hand Of Zeus!** "

The Black Trix dodges his attack.

"My turn." said Cyclonus as he whirled his hands together. " **Rage Of The Cyclone!** "

A massive whirlwinds blow away the fairies. Hictor tries to make a stand.

"Oh no you don't! **Nova Burst!** " Hictor yelled as he make a supernova burst to stop Cyclonus' attack.

" **Beast Stomp!** " yells Zenna as she stomps on the ground, shattering the earth underneathe the fairies.

But the fairies flied off the ground.

"Ha ha! That didn't get us." said Kartanna. "We can fly, you freak!"

"Not anymore, you're not!" said Katrissa as she traps the fairies into dark crystals.

The fairies are trap within the dark crystals, unable to move. Katrissa and the Black Trix got closer to them and smile evilly.

"You losers think you're so clever." said Katrissa, scratching the crystal that Leela was frozed solid in. "But we are all in the above clever."

"Yeah! You annoying losers are no match for the Black Trix." said Eyna.

Novia watched in fear as her friends were trapped into dark crystals. And outside the academy, the keganites were already succeeding by pushing their way through. The other fairies and the other students can't hold them off any longer.

"Ugh! There's too many of them!" shouts Aaron.

"I know!" says Beautrice, shooting off one of the keganites.

"Eww! They keep coming like there's no end to them!" Sherris said.

"We can't give up now!" says Janus. "We have to keep trying!"

This just in, a keganite grabs Janus out of the sky, and was about to eat her.

"Yum yum, tasty fairy." laughs the keganite as it was about to eat Janus whole.

"Janus!" screamed Sherris, and she flies down to attack the keganite, getting it off of her. " **Star Storm!** "

Sherris blasted the keganite off of Janus, and lends her a hand.

"Thanks, Sherris." said Janus.

"Don't thank me just yet." said Sherris. "They're still coming!"

More and more keganites come rampaging towards the school. Inside the campus, Novia watch everything fall under siege and the Black Trix stood there behind her, laughing wickedly.

"Why won't you admit it, loser?! There's no one to save you now." said Eyna, folding her arms.

"It'd be a matter of time before you, your friends, and everyone else in this pathetic academy are all eaten up." said Cyclonus, folding his arms, looking tough and started chuckling.

"No!" cried Novia, watching in horror.

The Black Trix turned to Novia and they all got ready to destroy her.

"Any last words before we'd make sure you join your friends for good?" asked Katrissa, smiling ominously.

Suddenly fed up with being helpless, Novia casts aside her fears and grow very weary of the Black Trix's doings. She stands up from the ground and turns to face them.

"You all are so cold-hearted. You show no signs of mercy. You will hurt everyone and everything just because you can!" shouts Novia. "But I won't stand for it. Someone's gotta stop you, Trix!"

The Black Trix laughed at her.

"And whose gonna stop us?! You?!" Katrissa taunted.

"You barely have any magic left to take us out." cracked Zenna.

"True, but when I believe in myself, I can see to it that you and your evil doings won't hurt anyone else anymore!" shouted Novia with fire in her eyes

This just in, she began to glow brighter than the sun itself and a bunch of fiery stars swarmed around her, giving her a stunning sparkling hot pink custom with boots to match and large glowing fiery fairy wings. When her unexpected transformation is complete, Novia has now became a fairy.

"What?! But how can this be?!" says Katrissa in shock.

"That's not possible!" shout Jarz, clutching his fists.

Novia looks around herself and was amazed to see that she has become a fairy for the first time.

"Wow! I finally became a fairy?" Novia said as she admires her large glowing fiery fairy wings. "Yes! I'm a fairy!"

"Congratulations, you little brat!" snapped Eyna. "But your new fairy wings won't save you. **White Noise!** "

Eyna trap Novia into a spiritual barrier and horrid noises tries to damage her.

"Okay. I can do this." Novia said to herself as she tries to resist the horrid sonic noises. "Wait! I got it!"

Novia begin to use her power surge to break out of the barrier. Eyna was shocked in anger for this was her strong attack. The others tries to take her down, but with her new fond fairy powers, Novia fought back.

"This can't be!" growled Jarz.

"Now I order you Black Trix to leave our academy!" shouts Novia as she summons her power surge. "Here we go!"

The power surge send the Black Trix flying out of Deltrella. Her power also has freed her friends and the keganite were blinded by her fiery light.

"Ahhhhh! The light! It burns!" screamed the keganites in pain. "Away! AWAY!"

They all retreat to their valley right next to Despairia through the portal. Then, the portal vanished. All the students cheered in victory. Just as Brunknox, Leela, Hictor, and Kartanna were free from the dark crystals, they were surprise to find that Novia had defeated the Black Trix once again.

"Wow, she did it." said Kartanna in shock. "She really did it!"

"Yep. She did." said Hictor, rubbing his head.

"She finally became a fairy." said Leela, feeling really happy for Novia.

As Novia landed, she began to collapse in exhaustion. But this time, Brunknox caught her fall. Hours later, Novia finds herself on her bed, with everyone staring at her.

"Did... Did I do it?" whispered Novia as she tries to speak.

"Yes you did, girl." said Kartanna. "You save the entire academy."

"Oh." said Novia as she got up. "Are they gone?"

"Oh believe me. They're gone." said Zieque. "And so is the keganites."

"You should be proud of yourself, Novia." said Sherris. "You became a fairy! And fought of theses evil witches and wizards whatever they call themselves."

"I heard that they call themselves 'The Black Trix'." said Novia. "That's what they told me before they can hurt me."

"Man! We should come up with a name for ourselves." says Zieque, adding in. "What should we call ourselves? The Zieque Team? The Zieque squad? Oh! I know! The Zieque-airies!

They all looked at Zieque with a funny expression on their faces.

"What? Rhymes with fairies, right?" said Zieque. "Don't tell me you guys don't like it."

"Nope. Not buying that name at all." said Beautrice.

"Neither do I." said Kartanna, agreeing with Beautrice.

"Well how about, "The Fashion Spies"," said Sherris

The others don't agree with her.

"Sherris!" they all said.

This just in, Novia came up with a good name that everyone will love.

"I got one." said Novia. "What about "The Winx Club"?"

They all seem to like the team name Novia pick out.

"Yeah. I think Winx Club is fine." Leela said.

"Me too!" they all said in unison.

This just in, Mrs. Alayttayna came knocking on their door.

"Sorry to intrude on your conversation, however." said Mrs. Alattayna. "But Novia, I would like to visit your home planet and have a talk with your father about a few things."

"Oh. Um.. Ok." said Novia.

Meanwhile, on the planet of Neongraide, Novia and her friends waiting in the throne room. But then, King Andreon and Mrs. Alattayna exited out of the king's chambers.

"Well I have decided." said King Andreon. "If Deltrella is a great place for my daughter Novia to go, and be a strong fairy. Then I think it would be best for her to go."

Novia smiled happily for the great news.

"I can go, father?" Novia asked.

"Of course." said King Andreon, giving his blessing to his daughter.

"Oh I'm so happy!" said Novia as she runs to hugs her dad. "Thank you father. Thank you so much."

Her friends came up to her. They were happy as her.

"Yay! So this means you get to stay with us." said Aaron.

"I sure am." said Novia with glee.

Zieque got closer to Novia, and puts his arm around her.

"So it looks like you're gonna be with us for a long time, baby-cakes." said Zieque, trying to be charming to Novia.

Beautrice shoves Zieque off of Novia.

"Get off of her, you player!" shouted Beautrice, tossing Zieque off.

"Well, I can't wait to start off my year with you guys." said Novia.

"Us too, Novia. Us too." said Leela.

"Yeah!" all the Winx Club fairies said.

Mrs. Alattayna turned back and looks away, smiling. She too is happy for Novia. So her years in Deltrella academy is about to begin.

 **{end of final chapter}**

(Next time on the Winx Club: Novia's Galaxy. It was Novia's first year at Deltrella academy with her new Winx Club friends. And they planned to go to the mall just to hang out after school. But this just in, a large group of bounty hunters from Emerald Tree academy were wreaking havoc and they challenged the Winx for a duel. During the great fight, Novia encounter a half human, half bioroid bounty hunter and has fallen in love with him.)


End file.
